


Of One Heart

by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bubble Bath, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Qian Kun is Whipped, Reader-Insert, Smut, The Trifecta, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day, lmfao that is a popular tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007
Summary: After Valentine's Day comes and goes and the meal you made for your husband goes cold, you find yourself alone with your thoughts. Even though you've come to accept that he is a busy man, you just wish he was around a little more.As if hearing your wish, Kun comes home and does his best to make up for the missed meal and remind you that no matter the physical distance, he's always with you. His heart is, after all, one with yours.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Of One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Request;;  
> heyo! can I request a valentines kun smut? like he's been busy all day and so makes it up to her with a lil treat? :3
> 
> A little angsty at the beginning but fluffens and smuttens up pretty quickly.
> 
> Heh. 
> 
> What do you mean Valentine's Day was in February??  
> Lmfao, I'm sorry it took so long.

The warmth from the stove had long since dissipated. Darkness hugged the edges of the room. The sun was lost to the night. Moonlight drizzled through the kitchen window, illuminating the remnants of your hard work. 

The frying pan was soaking in the sink. Soap suds bubbled and popped in the mixing bowl in the adjacent sink. Oil sat stagnant in the deep fryer. There wasn't a single wisp of warmth swirling in the air; it had all been lost to time.

The clock struck midnight.

Valentine's Day was over. 

You bit your lip, the plump flesh soft against your tongue and teeth. It was a futile attempt to calm yourself. Your eyes watered, weighing your lashes down even more than the makeup that graced them. Tears threatened to fall. You exhaled a shaky breath. 

Why were you upset about something you expected?

Inhaling, you got to your feet and walked to the sink. There was a mountain of dishes to wash. You planned to leave them until the morning but there was no point in letting them sit when you had nothing better to do. All that was left was packing his meal away for him to take to work in a few hours and then getting some much needed sleep. If you didn't fall into bed soon you feared you might fall to the floor in an emotional breakdown instead. 

You exhaled. 

Things weren't always great but they weren't terrible either. That's just how life is. Everyone has their ups and everyone has their downs. Right now you were in a prolonged down but that just meant that your inevitable up would be that much more potent and strong. 

That was the hope at least.

You inhaled. 

Your husband was a busy man. You knew you shouldn't hold it against him when he didn't make it home for holidays or cancelled dates at the last minute but you found your patience running thin. There was only so much anyone could take. 

You weren't a needy person. You weren't asking for much. You just wanted to see him for longer than a few fleeting minutes in the morning as he got ready for work. You wanted more than just his voice on a short call or a hurried text between meetings.

You _missed_ him.

You exhaled with a huff and began to scrub at the frying pan. It was a nonstick pan so you needn't go at it quite as hard as you were but there was a frustration building in your stomach. Frustration toward his cold meal, toward the dirty pile of dishes, toward the late hour, but mainly toward yourself. There was so much directed at yourself you felt you might burst. 

So you let all your pent up feelings loose on the dishes.

There was a steady stream of tears pouring down your face when the front door opened. It closed with a soft click. His footsteps were quiet and light as he entered the house. Leaning down, he pulled his shoes off and slipped into his house slippers. Dropping his suitcase off on the end table, he checked the time and sighed. 

He always entered this way for fear of waking you up at such a late hour. Except this time he didn't need to use his phone's flashlight to navigate the dark house; the kitchen light was on. He followed the sounds of water splashing and broken sobbing mixed with small hiccups until he saw your form hunched over the sink. 

There were soap suds on the handles, tap and counters. The mere force of your scrubbing had sent the suds flying. Your knuckles were white whilst the rest of your hand was red raw, matching your bloodshot eyes. Even though you felt empty, you found more tears to cry. You hadn't heard Kun enter the house let alone the room, too focused on releasing all the negativity you harboured. 

When his hand reached for your shoulder, you happened to turn around to come face to face with an unexpected Kun and his extended arm. Jumping sky high, you let out a little scream before you realised who it was. "Fu- You scared me! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry honey," Kun said, his eyes widening as he extended his other hand outward to match the one lingering near your shoulder. He turned his palms up toward the ceiling, showing you they were both empty and non-threatening.

"Geez." You glanced at his outstretched hands. "Unless you're giving me something, you can drop 'em."

"Someone's feisty," he chuckled, letting his arms fall back down to his sides. There was a smirk playing on his lips as he inched closer, sidling up next to you. You scoffed when you felt him embrace you from the side, resting his cheek on your head.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"They're clean enough. The dishwasher can take care of the rest."

"Lazy work yields lazy results."

"You're going to scrub a hole into that pan."

"At least it'll be clean. Your food is on the table. It's cold."

"I don't want to eat."

You scoffed again, dropping the scouring pad into the sink and glaring at it until it disappeared into the murky water. "I spent a lot of time and effort on it, the least you can do is eat it."

"I'd rather spend the time with you."

"You're something else."

He hummed in acknowledgement and nodded, taking the pan from your hand. Opening the dishwasher, he started loading the spotless pans and bowls inside. With your hands now free, you let them fall to your sides. Water trickled down the length of your gloves. The sound of the droplets pattering to the floor was almost nonexistent and yet he managed to pick up on it all the same. Looking over his shoulder, his attention focused on your hands.

"You should eat," you reiterated as he straightened and turned to you.

Soft brown eyes inched up the length of your arm until they met your own. With a single stride he was in front of you once more. Lifting his hand and resting it upon your cheek, he searched your face for any sign or clue that would offer an insight to the cause of your pain. Warmth radiated off him, his concern palpable. Goosebumps rose along your tingling skin as the tips of his fingers caressed your cheek.

"Why don't you run some hot water for a bath and I'll make you some tea. Then we can talk about what's on your mind," he whispered against your forehead as he leaned in close, lips brushing against your skin in a chaste kiss. 

You nodded, biting back a yawn as you pulled off your gloves. His cologne lingered like a protective shroud, shielding you from your own chaotic thoughts as you clambered up the stairs. Going through the motions, you disrobed all while running the bath. Once the temperature was just cool enough not to burn your skin, you hopped in. 

Clear water rose above you in soft ripples as you sunk into the tub. Once engulfed, you remained underwater until your lungs screamed for a reprieve. With the water's filter, your world looked blurred and yet still like your own. Nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was how you perceived it. 

Rising from the water, you took a deep breath. 

Kun was still Kun and your love for one another hadn't ebbed or disappeared. It was a cruel bout of insecurity that plagued you, not the waning of his heart. The fire may not always blaze as bright as the epic tales told in movies or novels, but it was a real love with a solid foundation. There was no chance that a sudden breeze or splash of rain could extinguish it. The embers that fueled it were eternal. 

"No bubbles?"

Pulled from your reverie, your eyes opened and took in the sight that was your husband. Had it been anyone else, you would have felt insecure next to him in such a vulnerable state. Kun, however, had always made you feel nothing less than a queen. There was a smile playing on his lips as he looked nowhere else but your face.

"I couldn't be bothered with it."

He hummed in understanding, closing the door behind him and trapping the steam inside once more. Crossing to the bathroom counter, he placed down a saucer and teacup. Slipping his suit jacket off, he let it fall to the floor. His fingers made quick work of his cufflinks, dropping them onto the counter. He stirred the tea, dipping the tea bag a few times before discarding it on the saucer and walking to the tub. 

You accepted the drink, watching him as he kneeled down next to the tub. Long fingers traced circles in the water, testing the temperature. Determining it to be just right, he stood once more and stretched. No matter the angle, he was the epitome of beauty. 

He searched through the cupboard, pulling out miscellaneous bottles. Showing them to you one by one, your nods of approval led them to being placed on the counter. Those you didn't want were placed back into their rightful place on the shelf. Once he collected a decent arsenal of oils and lotions, he was back at your side.

Not feeling quite reenergized yet, you leaned back against the cool marble, choosing to just watch as Kun poured some lavender oil in the water. You held back a laugh as he tried to stir the oil into bubbles only to frown when it failed. The sleeve of his shirt clung to his arm, his exertions dampening the material with large splotches of water. Your toes wrapped around the plug and lifted it, water rushing down the drain as you locked eyes with him. 

"Watch and learn."

Rising from the comfortable embrace of the marble, water cascaded down your body in waves before disappearing into the depths of the tub. Though fleeting, his eyes broke contact with your own to watch the lingering droplets trail down the curve of your spine. Leaning forward, you reached for the bottle. His attention returned to your face and the cheeky smile he offered could put the sun to shame. He held the bottle in his hand, withdrawing it closer to his body the further you advanced on him. 

"Please, honey, enlighten me."

You shook your head as you leaned into his body, fingers interlocking around his and the lavender oil. He felt cool under your heated skin, the warmth of the bath evident in the reddening hue of your body. To your surprise, the temperature difference between your lips and his cheek was near indiscernible; whether it was from the steam or a fire akin to your own brewing within him, it didn't matter. 

With the tub halfway empty and his release of the bottle, you replaced the drain stopper and turned the hot water on full blast. Pouring the oil alongside the angry flow of scalding water, bubbles were quick to form in its wake. It was a mesmerizing sight to behold. Though you adored your husband's attempt, it didn't compare to the simplicity that the flowing tap offered or the serenity of the sudden myriad of bubbles.

Relaxing back into the tub, you sipped on your tea. It had cooled enough that you could have finished it in just a few gulps had you no desire to savour every single aspect of this experience. You refrained from drinking too much too fast, swirling the tea within your mouth in an effort to taste all it had to offer. The clatter of the porcelain cup meeting its saucer echoed throughout the room. Between the herbal tea and the soothing lavender that was amplified by the steam as it permeated your pores, clearing your mind and releasing your stress, you found yourself lost in the ambience. 

Kun stood with a chuckle. He was in no way a domineering man but he commanded the room wherever he went and now was no different. Hazy eyes drifted open to watch him, your attention focusing on him and him alone. You couldn't look away, not when he ran his fingers through his hair and that smirk that could make you melt into putty played on the edge of his lips. 

When he was sure he had captured your gaze, he put on a little show. Rolling out invisible kinks, his neck swayed from side to side as he loosened his tie. His muscles rippled in a downward motion with every repetition. Pushing the sleeves up to his elbows on both sides, his shoulders and biceps bulged under the dampened material of his dress shirt. Time slowed as he finished removing his tie and deft fingers made quick work of the first few buttons of his shirt. 

He bent down beside you again and you fought to tear your eyes away from the smooth edge of his collarbone as it peeked out from under the confines of the shirt. Out of subconscious desire, your tongue danced along your bottom lip. Trailing the curves and dips of his neck and jaw under your heavy gaze, your body gravitated toward his, only to halt in its progression when he chuckled once more. 

"May I wash your hair?"

"Really?" You raised your brow in exasperation but a smile was forming on your lips all the same, the request so very fitting of him. His face brightened with the full intensity of his smile as he watched you shake your head, a blush creeping up your already heated skin. Grabbing the shampoo and clicking the lid open, he paused to wait for your answer. "Of course you may."

The shampoo spiralled into his palm until a solid dollop had accumulated. After distributing it between both hands, he ran his fingers through your hair from roots to tips, detangling it as he went. Though no longer soaked, your hair was still wet enough for the product to lather as he returned to massage your scalp. You were both silent for the duration of the wash, choosing to just enjoy the moment for what it was. There was a tension building in the air, however, and you knew the silence wouldn't last. It wasn't until he pulled down the handheld shower head and began to wash out the chemicals that he spoke.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're upset." He waited for you to speak, continuing only once it became evident you had no intention to. "You were crying. What happened today?"

"It was nothing," you said, trying to keep your voice even but he saw through you. After so many years of living with and loving someone, it was impossible to keep them in the dark. When it came to your real emotions, Kun knew them just as well as he knew his own. When it came to love, you were of the same heart. 

"It kills me to see you like this."

"Really, baby, it's nothing."

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. You don't need to tell me until you're ready, but please-" He himself looked on the verge of tears as his voice quivered, his strength powered only by his need to support you. You reached up for him, your hand wetting his face and hair as you brushed your fingers through his silky hair. A few droplets fell down his face, mimicking tears. "Please tell me what I can do to fix it. Tell me what I can do to make you happy again."

"You're already doing it. Just you being here is enough."

"It's not en-"

"I mean it," you said, cutting him off. "I just missed you. I just want you here with me."

"I've missed you, too."

It wasn't just his presence you missed, but his touch as well. Deciding to take the lead, you guided your fingers down to his neck and urged him forward. Once again you felt yourself turn to jelly under the intensity of his smile. It was so pure and full of delight that you felt your prior worries turn to dust. All that remained were the two of you in the sanctity of a lover's embrace, his lips caressing yours with a tenderness you never believed possible before meeting him. 

Strands of lustrous brown hair fell into his face as he broke the kiss. His chest rose with every soft pant, magnified by the droplets of water that trickled down from his hairline and along the pulsing vein of his neck to seep into the drenched top half of his shirt. Unrolling his sleeves, his slender fingers squeezed the excess water down into his palms. His shirt sleeves fell around his wrists and hung open. He hadn't bothered to button them back up and you hoped the rest would follow suit, that his shirt would become just another item discarded and forgotten on the floor.

Water dripped onto the tiled floor as he pushed away from you, arms falling to his side. His fingers glistened in the dull light that illuminated the space behind him, reaching the places his radiant smile couldn't as he focused on you and you alone. 

You waited with bated breath for him to remove his shirt, the idea of seeing his toned body without the now translucent, sad excuse of a shirt tantalizing. In the background of your mind, you struggled to remember to breathe. Tense muscles screamed for relief as you stared at his form. Fucking him with your eyes, your cunt and thighs clenched together in anticipation. Without remorse, you devoured his figure like a starved dog.

"May I wash your back?"

Releasing your held breath in the form of a laugh, you nodded. After a deep inhale, you sighed and sunk into the tub a bit further. "You're such a tease but of course you may."

Never one to miss an opportunity to laugh alongside you, his deep chuckle filled every empty space of the room. With a pout, you leaned forward and offered your back to him. Using the detachable showerhead once more, water sprayed against your skin. It was hotter than you expected, earning a soundless exclamation of pain as you lurched forward. Before you realised what had happened, your body having reacted out of reflex, the water was turned off and Kun's arms were wrapped around you. His lips met your skin in a quick succession of kisses, scattered apologies spoken across the expanse of your back. 

"It's okay, it's okay," you murmured, turning to face his concern head-on. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Please continue. I'm fine, really. Will you use the mango wash? It's my new favourite."

No matter how hard he tried to conceal it from you, there was regret in his eyes as he nodded. Following the direction in which your finger pointed, he crossed the room to grab the bottle of body wash off the shelf dedicated to your personal collection of luxurious products. They were reserved for special occasions, like galas and fundraisers, but you knew he needed a moment to himself.

When he turned back to see your gleaming smile, he stopped in his tracks. There were traces of concern and disappointment in himself for being so careless etched into the lines of his features. Shadows creeped into the crevices of his eyes, sunken in with the burden of his thoughts. 

Relationships were a give and take. 

He knew when he came home that he had let you down once again. After so many times, it wasn't an accident but a habit. It was a failure on his part to be your husband. He chose to put his work ahead of your relationship, justifying it by saying it was to better provide for you. He knew the loneliness was getting to you, that you just wanted him around more, and yet he still allowed himself to be pulled into overtime and extra responsibilities around the office.

Relationships were a give and take, yet all he did was take. 

If you chose to leave him, he'd be the only one to blame. You deserved better. He should have made you feel loved every second of every day, should've told you how much you meant to him through both actions and words. If you told him to leave, he would. It's what he deserved. He'd do anything for you, no matter how much it destroyed him, because you were the sun to his moon. 

You were his everything and he should have given you the world.

"Stop." 

Your command broke through his endless train of doubt. He snapped his eyes to your own, the warmth in them beckoning him back to your side. You were too far away from him and without you, his side of the room felt bleak. He didn't want to stay out in the cold; he wanted to bask in your affection. Entranced by the magic that was your smile, he stepped across the room in a few long strides. He hesitated at the tub's edge, his need to be close to you in direct conflict with his wish for you to be comfortable within your own space.

"You're lost in your thoughts again. Come back to me. I need you here with me." 

Water splashed up in dazzling spurts around you as he stepped into the tub behind you. Biting back a shocked giggle, you scooted forward to give him room, patting the water in an invitation. Both his suit pants and shirt clung to him as he lowered himself into the tub, a gentle sigh on his lips. His legs cradled you while his arms embraced you. With a heavy heart, he let his head fall onto your shoulder. After a few moments of sincere silence, he raised his head enough to plant chaste kisses along your neck. 

"I love you, Kun."

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"We're both sorry when we shouldn't be." Nuzzling your head against his, you shifted against him. You found yourself wanting him to rid himself of clothing, the fabric foreign in the soothing water. "What is there to be sorry for? All we're guilty of is loving each other too much, for wanting to be with one another."

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered against your ear, his voice raspy. There was pain lingering in his words. It was devastating. When you loved someone with your entire being, their hurt was your hurt. 

Water threatened to pour over the edges as you turned around in the tub. Filling the empty space in front of him, you pressed yourself against him. As if you were made for one another, your body conformed to his. His head rested between your breasts, his breath warming your skin with every exhalation. You held him close until you had had your fill, having been starved of his touch for far too long. With reluctance, you pulled away. 

There was something sensual about the way his shirt floated in the water, drifting just far enough to tease. Above water it clung to his torso and highlighted his sculpted muscles. For the first time that night, you noticed Kun drinking in the sight of your naked curves. There was no shame in the way he observed every inch of your body, his gaze igniting both adoration and lust in the pit of your stomach.

His fingers interlocked with yours, pulling your hand to his lips. A shiver jolted down your spine when you felt his spare hand travelling up and down the length of your side. With a feather-light touch, his nails traced the Chinese character for love across your ribs. By the fourth repetition, a moan tumbled forth to break the silence. Grinding down on his lap, his hardening cock fueled your desire. 

"Our souls are one in the same. I can't stand the moments we're apart. I just want you here with me always. I need you always." Your fingers made quick work of his belt, the metal buckle clanging against the floor as you threw it across the room. He didn't have time to express his shock at your sudden dominance before you were clawing at his pants, desperate in both tone and movement. "Please, Kun. I need you. I _need_ you."

"Fuck. Honey, calm-"

His words were lost in your mouth as your lips crashed into his. Your fingers fought both with and against his as you struggled to remove the barrier that was his pants. Leaving him to handle the simple task that was proving too difficult for your mind now overcome with lust, your nails raked down his chest hard enough to leave fiery red marks visible even through his shirt. 

With a grunt, his hips thrusted up into yours. His erection pressed into your clit, serving only to heighten your need. As you just about ripped his shirt open, a few buttons flying across the room as a testament of your eager frenzy, he pushed both his pants and briefs down far enough to free his cock. You moved to lower yourself onto his awaiting member when you felt him gripping your thighs, halting you despite your protests in order to obtain your full undivided attention.

An unspoken conversation was exchanged. Had you not spent countless hours over the many years establishing boundaries and building trust, words would have been necessary. Not only were you ready to start a family with this man that you called the love of your life, you wanted nothing more in this moment than to be fucked into oblivion.

Taking the soft whimpers and pleas that spilled from your lips alongside your fervent nods and squirming to be the limit of your patience, he loosened his hold on your thighs. There were crescent-shaped indents littering your skin from how hard he held you, having been forced to tighten his grip every time you tried to outmaneuver him. He wanted to take the time to make sure he hadn't broken the skin, to make sure you weren't hurt but you didn't even give him time to voice his concern before you grabbed his cock and positioned yourself above him.

Letting you take control, his hands found purchase on your ass just as he entered you. Swears tumbled from his usually soft, sweet mouth, the feeling of bottoming out in your cunt overwhelming the logical side of his brain. You were rougher than usual and it was paying off. Pride bubbled through you. Seeing him crumble beneath you urged you on, your pace quickening. The speed in which you bounced created miniature tidal waves, water sloshing onto the floor with every descent. 

Throwing your head back, the winding within your stomach had you clenching around his cock. You were losing yourself to the pleasure when you felt Kun shift beneath you. Without pausing your exertions, you gave him a questioning look. He slid down a few inches a little too fast and you lurched forward. Though the angle was without a doubt uncomfortable for him, it had his cock hitting deeper than before. In tune to his hiss of pain, you screamed his name. 

Like a mantra, his name played on your lips in a loop. Your volume increased as he repositioned himself again. Raising his knees and lifting his hips in order to better cradle you, his ever gentle hands coerced you down against his chest. With the angle the position offered, his hips pistoned into your own, hitting spots that had your mouth falling open.

"Are you close? I'm close. I'm so fucking close," you mumbled against his neck, your tongue darting out to trace his pulse before nibbling the shell of his ear. 

"What? Already?" 

"I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm gonna- Harder, Kun, please. Fuck me harder."

Whether it was moisture from the thrashing water or sweat building on his brow from his deepening thrusts, droplets crawled down his face. You wondered if you looked just as fucked out as he did and, if you did, if you managed to look as ethereal as he did. His brow was creased in concentration as he pounded into you, your sweet moans against his ear encouraging him to keep up the pace. 

"Cum with me, Kun, please, I need you."

He grunted in acknowledgement, your tightening walls pushing him toward his climax. Your cunt swallowed him deeper and his pace began to stutter. Each time he bottomed out, your world lit up with stars. Meeting his wavering hips with reinvigorated effort, you chased your high. 

Digging your fingers into his cheeks, you turned his face to your own and bit his lip. Pleasure coursed through your veins as he slipped a hand down to rub circles on your clit. Your heart raced and your chest heaved, your perk nipples teasing themselves against his electrifying skin. From head to toe, your body tingled. 

Feeling overwhelmed, you welcomed your orgasm as it exploded throughout every inch of your trembling body.

Every muscle that had been coiled tight just moments prior relaxed. You were aware of Kun and his diligent work as he fucked you through your high but he felt distant as your system filled with oxytocin and giddiness flooded your mind. It wasn't until his lips were tugging at yours, pulling you into a heated kiss that you returned from cloud nine. 

You whined as he continued to fuck you hard and fast, your cunt sensitive after such an intense round. Never one to make you uncomfortable for long, you felt the warmth of his release as his hips stuttered to a halt. He didn't pull out, choosing instead to bask in the afterglow, his soft pants filling the now quiet room. 

"There's water everywhere."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded as he spoke, "It's okay, I'll clean up in a bit."

"It's late and you work in the morning."

"It's okay, I'll call in. I'd rather spend the day with you anyway."

"It's getting cold."

"It's okay-" Following your example, his toes latched around the plug and yanked on it, allowing the water to escape down the drain, "-we'll just warm up in the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of cooking okay, I only know Rich Brian and his Chicken Parm adventure on Bon Appetit. 
> 
> I read a fic once where Kun was your hubbo and had died. Then, like, came back? Idk, but I'll link it. Anyway, it was as if he never died. It was amazing. So good.  
> [Here it is.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906945/chapters/42275519) It's ongoing. I'm on chapter 8 rn. 
> 
> Anyanyway, Kun is husband material.
> 
> Wow this is what happens when you listen to Lana Del Emo Hours. I had to switch to my ;) sexy playlist in order to actually get to the smut.
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote smut, cut me some slack pls.


End file.
